


red-eye

by sunnibunchess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnibunchess/pseuds/sunnibunchess
Summary: inspired by the song "i love you" by billie eilish and the feeling where you want to pour your heart out on the table, but know that it's not in anyone's best interest.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	red-eye

**Author's Note:**

> // this chapter includes use of swearing/profanity, verbal fights/arguments, and panic attacks/breakdowns. by proceeding to read this chapter, you acknowledge that you are okay with the topics mentioned before.

dream had tried everything to go to sleep that night. he shifted in his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position, dimmed the led lights plastered on his walls, took 2 melatonin gummies, made himself some chamomile tea, even played rain sounds he found on youtube, only for 3 hours to pass with no progress. dream sighed at his unsuccessful attempts and turned his head up to face the ceiling fan. patches peeked an eye open at dream, soonly shutting it and returning to her sleep.

dream put his hands over his head in frustration and groaned, disappointed with the fact that these sleepless nights have been going on for 4 days, and especially for something he wished he could put aside. he wished he were patches for the sake of falling asleep in the blink of an eye, rather than having to worry about anything else.

being the empath he is, along with knowing george for around 7 years by now, dream knew when he wasn't feeling his best. there was a lack of zings towards people, a lack of heart-filled laughter, a lack of grins that spread from cheek to cheek. in the past 4 days, those have been replaced with no interest in interacting with others, scoffs, and forced smiles.

so why was dream so stressed? he wasn't even the one going through god knows what. and george always bounced back from these kind of moments better than before, but they never lasted this long.

maybe dream should have been minding his own business, or maybe he should have gone along with the idea that george would eventually come back to his cheerful self. but he didn't want to think with his head, but rather his heart, and decided he'd check up at the least to make sure george didn't need anything from him.

he shot out of bed, causing patches to perk her head and neck up as she watched dream make his way to his setup he didn't bother to turn off. as dream sat down in his swivel chair, he took a moment to look at the clock reading 3:12 AM on the bottom right corner of the screen, quickly translating it to 8:13 AM where george lived in his head. he assured himself george would be awake by now, and if not, would at least wake up to the notification. him and george had both put on do not disturb on their notifications except for each other in case of an emergency, but to dream, this was important enough to utilize.

he opens up the discord desktop app and clicks on his dms with george. the icon showed a gray circle next to his profile picture of colors george probably couldn't recognized. before writing out his text, dream realized that his last text to george was wishing him a good night. the thought of them not talking to each other one on one since made dream swallow out of pain.

dream shook his head in hopes that he wouldn't focus on that morbid fact, and began to type out his response.

_**hey, i noticed you've seemed a little down over the past few days, i just wanted to make sure everything was okay** _

dream realized how long that had been and held the delete button down until it was only the first word.

_**hey** _

maybe that was a good start. baby steps. dream hit the enter key, and the text was sent. dream folded his legs up to his chest and rested his elbows on his knees out of impatience, staring at the status icon next to george's profile picture.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

5 minutes. still no change of the icon.

dream sighed to himself, thinking maybe george powered off his phone before going to sleep. dream got up out of his seat and made it to his bed.

guess i'll worry about all of this later, i'm exhaust-

his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a discord ping, and quickly turned around to fling himself back in his chair.

unfortunately, the ping was from the people in his merch discord goofing around, and looked at the messages to see #general begging dream to wear a golden snake ring. in any other given moment, he'd consider it, but right now that ping was the last thing he wanted. he sighed as he watched the chat go 20 mph, and opened his messages for a false hope of him being online.

dream's mouse hovered over the x icon in the upper right corner, when something caught his eyes. his messages had shifted upward, and were divided by a red line with a tag attached on the right side, reading "NEW" in a bold white font. dream clicks george's name to see that the gray-outlined circle was now fern-filled.

_**Hey** _

_now what was he supposed to say?_

dream took a moment for himself to think about what to say back as his eyes were glued on george's text.

now that he's online, i might as well be direct.

dream types out a message and hits enter.

_**join vc** _

dream immediately hovered over the voice call button once the text sent and clicked it. as the ringer went off while dream waited in anxiousness, he could feel his heartbeat drumming so fast that it got to his head. dream tried to collect himself in the few seconds he had before george could pick up.

finally, the ringer was silenced by george entering the call. neither of them were muted, but an awkward silence still filled the call. as george waited for what dream had to say, dream kept shut in fear that he'd stumble on his words.

"h-hey george", dream awkwardly blurted out. he silently put his hands on his face and exhaled loudly, flushing out of embarrassment.

_am i fucking serious right now._

"hey." george replied, unamused. "what'd you need?"

dream wished he wasn't tempted to drop the call right then and there. he wished that he wasn't tempted to make some bullshit excuse about why he called, and just keep his worries to himself. he could do that, and not have to worry about any of this anymore.

but dream knew that wasn't the right thing on his end. he knew that he couldn't look at himself the same way if he didn't check up on george at the least.

_even if i am overworrying, at least george putting it down will convince me to drop the subject as well. i'd move on with my life and he'd come back more cheerful and things would be ok again..._

...right?

dream didn't even want to think about that risk, and just decided to speak his mind without pouring his heart on the table.

"you've seemed off recently, is everything alright?" dream softly asked.

"yeah, just tired." george quickly replied, clearly trying to hold back what dream perceived to be as annoyance.

_maybe even anger._

dream couldn't put a finger on it, but whatever george was trying to hide was definitely something dream didn't want to annoy george about. it already seemed like it was doing that for him.

"oh i'm-i'm sorry," dream stuttered. "should...should i hang up? maybe you could rest a little more since it's around 8am there."

"i said i was tired, not sleepy," george grunted. "look, is that all you called me for?"

_i need to end things now. i got my answer, but i don't want to push him any further._

"yeah, it was," dream sighed. "just know that i'm here if you need to talk about anything-"

"for the love of god, dream, stop it."

  
dream flinched at george's snappy tone on the call and took a few seconds to keep himself together.

dream hesitated to even talk. "george, wai-"

  
"no, you're constantly worrying over me when i'm fine. and when i say i'm fine over and over again, and it's tiring." george growled. "no shit sherlock, something happened, but i'm not obligated to tell you. or anyone for that matter. i don't need to be babied, i don't need to be looked out for, i'm 23 for fuck's sake!"

the two sat in uneasiness before george whispers in an attempt to stop his voice from breaking, "look, just get off my case right now."

_what the hell did i do?_

"i'm sorry," dream exhaled, hovering his mouse over the red "END CALL" button. "i'll go."

george said nothing in retaliation as discord rang its disconnecting sound effect, followed by a painful silence.

dream stared at the clock on his computer, which read 3:24 A.M. dream's eyes widened as covered his mouth with shaky hands, with a false hope that it'd help his hyperventilating. his body trembled in his seat as he collapsed forward on his desk, tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sunnibunchess on insta and twitter (surprise shawty i do art as well)!! dms are open if u wanna ask something abt the fic or if u wanna just say hi :)


End file.
